Walking a pet can become a cumbersome task when one is confronted with the need to locate a leash and attach it to a collar. This can also be complicated when the leash is separate from the collar and has to be carried or stored when not being used, yet accessible to easily attach to the leash when necessary. Many cities have laws that require pets be on a leash at all times, which makes the accessibility of the leash even more important.
One solution is to keep the leash attached to the collar at all times. However, many times this is cumbersome for both the animal and the user. The dangling leash can prevent the animal from easily moving, or it can get tangled around the animal and possibly cause injury. Retractable leashes are common, but are removably attached to a pet collar. The leash is temporarily attached to the collar and removed when it is not in use. Therefore, they must be carried when they are removed from the animal. Typically, the leash mechanism is located in the leash handle, and causes the case to be heavy and cumbersome. It is awkward to carry around when it is not attached to the animal and is likely to burden the animal if it is left hanging from the collar. Likewise, collars with retractable leashes built therein are also heavy and cumbersome around the animal's neck. They are often weighted in the area where the leash is stored causing them to hang on the underside of the animal's neck making them difficult to access and causing discomfort for the animal.
There is a need for a pet restraint that is easily accessible by a user while being comfortable and safe for the animal.